Frederick Schiller
Marshal Frederick Hulse Schiller (1893-1969) was a distinguished Brunanter general and politician. Biography Early life F.H. Schiller was born in Koningstad to Friedrich Schiller and Elisabeth Lowdon. His father was an officer in the Austro-Hungarian Navy and his mother was a Brunanter painter. Schiller was sent to the Royal Guard by his father in 1911 and was posted to the last remaining cavalry unit in Brunant. Military career In 1916, he was sent to fight in Europe against the Germans. He initially saw limited action but in September he was involved in the Battle of Flers-Courcelette. He was quickly appointed as Sergeant following the death of his commander. Schiller was injured by machine-gun fire and in November was sent back to Brunant for recovery. In late 1917, Schiller returned to fight in France and remained there until the end of Brunant's participation in April 1918, serving as a Lieutenant. Interwar period In 1919 Schiller was appointed Captain and was awarded the Medaille d'Honneur for his actions during the war, as well as the Great War Medal. Schiller was further promoted to Major in 1925, Colonel in 1929 and General in 1939 upon the death of Gen. Hans Bruger. In 1926 he was awarded the War Cross (for 10 years of service with active duty). In 1919 he joined the Liberal Party and in 1920 he was appointed Defense Minister. Schiller resigned in 1923 upon the election of communist Maarten Dolmatoff, as he despised communism and extremists in general. From 1924-25 he again served in that position before resigning due to Dolmatoff's return to the Prime Minister's post. In 1927 he was appointed Defense Minister under a white party govenrment and would continue in that post until the election of far-rightist Andrew Reading in 1929. After this Schiller served as a senator (from 1931) and became a major advocate for military expansion to counter the threat of fascist militarism in Europe. The Meier government, who did not want to prod Hitler and believed Brunant was at no risk whatsoever, refused to bolster the military and Schiller resigned in 1934, disillusioned with party politics. World War II During the German invasion in 1941, Schiller was involved in Brunant's heroic-yet-doomed defense (and would receive the Defense of Brunant Medal for that in 1945). He orchestrated the bold "Escape to Egypt", where a significant portion of the Navy and Army escaped to Egypt. Schiller became a favorite of the government-in-exile in Lovia and became the "supreme commander" of free Brunanter troops. He led the army in campaigns in Libya (Operation Crusader), in the Egyptian defense and in the Tunisian campaign. In 1944 he led the troops involved in Brunant's liberation and was well-received by the liberated cities. Postwar period Schiller was hailed as a hero for his brave leadership during the war. In 1946, King Johan II personally presented him with the 1945 War Medal, Order of Merit and the prestigious Order of the Dragon. He was also appointed Marshal of the Guard, only the fourth Brunanter to be awarded that distinction since 1663. In 1945 he became a senator again and was appointed Defense minister in the Pietersen government. Under Alexander Bouras he continued with that post until 1957. He then joined the newly-formed Centre Democrats but did not run for office. He retired from politics in 1959. He retreated to a private life with his wife and family until dying in 1969, at the age of 76. He became the only person outside of a King or president to have been given a full state funeral. Personal life Schiller married Martha Whitting in 1922 and had four children. His eldest daughter, Hilda, became a notable opera singer in the 1960s. Honours and decorations Category:Dead people Category:Politicians Category:Centre Democrats Category:1893 births Category:Medaille d'Honneur recipients Category:Liberal Party Category:Royal Guard personnel